Navidad en familia
by ninnae
Summary: Las familias pueden llegar a ser muy singulares, y eso es lo que Mu averiguará durante esta navidad al pasar las fiestas con la familia de su profesor Kanon y ahora novio. Ahí vera que cada quien tiene su particularidad. Yaoi-. "Continuación de Los celos un plan perfecto" AU.


**Navidad en familia**

****_Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._****

****Hola traigo un one shot con motivo de la navidad, espero les guste.****

* * *

—¿Cómo demonios es que me dejé arrastrar a todo esto?

Milo con una lista de papel en su mano miraba perversamente a Kanon quien cargaba con todas las compras que había encargado su abuela para la cena de navidad. Ambas manos estaban repletas de bolsas, que por demás se veían demasiado pesadas

—No te quejes ni que pesara demasiado.

—¿Cómo no eres tú quien las está cargando? —él refunfuño de Kanon solo hizo reír a Milo quien perezosamente se encaminó hacia la turba de personas en el supermercado que hacían sus compras a última hora, justamente como ellos dos—. ¡No te pierdas de vista Milo! —Kanon emitió un grito antes de salir tras su primo, quien campante iba metiéndose entre la gente para alcanzar lo que les faltaba.

—Todavía nos faltan algunas verduras.

Kanon miró más de cerca la lista que Milo llevaba en la mano. —Ya está casi todo, toma las verduras para que las paguemos y nos podamos ir de una vez por todas.

Milo solo rodó los ojos. Sabía que la premura de su primo no era específicamente por terminar las compras, sino el deseo de volver junto a Mu lo más pronto posible. Ya llevaban más de un mes desde que ambos habían comenzado su noviazgo, y Kanon era demasiado posesivo con el joven, en especial cuando se hallaba cerca de Saga, ya que seguía molesto por sus acciones durante su cumpleaños, por más que intentaron convencerlo de que todo era parte de un plan, el gemelo menor no se fiaba de su hermano mayor. Y ahora que Mu se hallaba en casa de la abuela de los griegos junto con Saga, Kanon no quería desperdiciar el tiempo.

Kanon cada vez tenía más fruncido el ceño, la cola de la caja para pagar era demasiado larga, ya llevaban al menos treinta minutos a la espera de ser atendidos.

—¡Demonios!, ¿porque tardan tanto?

—No es necesario maldecir, además es normal, es víspera de navidad.

—Esto es exasperante.

—Déjalo ya, Mu no va a dejarte por que este unos momentos a solas con Saga —Milo intentó mantenerse serio mientras pronunciaba aquella frase, le fue difícil, pero logró mantener la compostura, le encantaba molestar a su primo.

—Milo no empieces, recuerda que no he terminado de corregir sus presentaciones y exámenes, así que no te conviene fastidiarme.

—No te atreverías…

—Tus respuestas no fueron las mejores, así que…

—¡Kanon!

—Deja de fastidiarme al menos hasta que terminen las festividades y reconsideraré darte una oportunidad a ti y al resto de los que no estudiaron.

Milo masculló algo en voz baja, pero finalmente terminó asintiendo, no tenía demasiadas opciones, ya que su querido primo Kanon y también profesor tenía su futuro académico en sus manos.

Después de otra media hora eterna y cientos de suspiros de fastidios del gemelo menor terminaron de pagar todo, para luego marcharse a la casa de su abuela. Para alivio de ambos el viaje en el auto del gemelo fue de corto trayecto.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

—Ya era hora de que llegaran, la abuela estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

—Saga —la voz de Kanon pronunció el nombre sin mucho ánimo—. Más te vale que no hayas intentado nada.

—Kanon…, te he dicho muchas veces que todo fue parte de un plan —Saga suspiró.

—No me importan tus razones aléjate de Mu.

—Ustedes dos dejen de discutir y ayúdenme con las compras —Milo mientras los gemelos discutían se había encargado de descargar el maletero, y cargar parte de las compras.

Saga se alejó de su gemelo, no quería seguir discutiendo aquel asunto que había comenzado a tornarse molesto, es cierto que encontraba atractivo al muchacho, pero era el novio de su hermano, jamás intentaría nada. El gemelo mayor imitó la acción de Milo y tomó las bolsas restantes, ambos partieron hacia la casona. Kanon los siguió detrás.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme que estarían haciendo ustedes dos para tardarse tanto Agapi̱té mou (mis queridos).

—La tienda estaba abarrotada de personas es por eso que nos hemos tardado —Milo habló a su abuela excusándose. La mujer le sonrió.

—Lo importante es que ya están aquí.

Saga y Kanon entraron unos instantes después, el mayor cargando las compras siguió la indicación de su abuela de dejar todo en la cocina. Y Kanon buscaba con la mirada a cierto muchacho de cabellos lavanda, que para su disgusto no se veía en ninguna parte de la amplia sala donde se encontraban en ese momento. La mujer lo miraba divertido, sabía que su nieto nunca cambiaría, desde niño había sido igual, muy apegado y posesivo.

—Si buscas a Mu está con tu madre terminando la decoración del salón comedor.

—Gracias abuela —Kanon se dio media vuelta para comenzar a andar, pero la voz de abuela lo detuvo.

—Kanon. Intenta no enojarte tanto con Saga, recuerda que fue parte de un plan.

—Lo se abuela —Kanon era consciente de eso, pero no podía controlar los celos hacia su hermano, menos al recordar la escena del casi beso que casi comparte con Mu—. Haré lo que pueda.

Kanon se dirigió hacia el comedor a la espera de poder encontrar a su novio, y allí lo encontró charlando amenamente con su madre mientras estaban sentados en un sofá cercano; sonrió, jamás se imaginó que su progenitora y la persona que amaba fueran a congeniar tan bien, por alguna razón su madre adoraba al chico, al igual que lo hacia su abuela. Mu se había ganado a las personas más importantes de su familia con su carácter amable y su dulce sonrisa. Todavía recordaba lo nervioso que estaba el chico cuando lo presentó con su madre en la misma fiesta de cumpleaños de su primo.

_—Te aseguró que ahora nada nos va a separar —las palabras de Kanon hicieron enrojecer a Mu, hacia muy poco ambos se habían confesado lo que sentían, y Mu todavía no se había adaptado._

_—Kanon…_

_—Te amo —el gemelo menor abrazó aún más al tibetano._

_—Así que aquí estabas —una voz femenina sonó a la espalda de ambos enamorados._

_Una mujer de edad madura, de unos cincuenta y pico años, de cabellera castaña, ojos verdes y de contextura delgada miraba a los dos chicos._

_Kanon fue el primero en despegarse y mirar a la mujer._

_—Mamá… —el sonroje en sus mejillas no se hizo esperar, de la misma forma el rubor se presentó en el de cabellos lavanda al procesar lo que dijo su ahora novio. Estaba frente a la madre del gemelo, quien los había pillado en medio de una de sus muestras de cariño._

_—Vaya y yo que pensé que mi hijo se quedaría solo para siempre —la mujer miraba de manera algo burlona a su hijo menor. Kanon solo enrojeció más._

_—Yo… la mujer sonrió socarronamente._

_—En vez de balbucear querido será mejor que me presentes._

_El gemelo menor jamás se imaginó que presentaría a su madre de esa manera a Mu._

_—Mamá él es Mu, mi novio. Mu ella es mi mamá._

_—¿Qué formas son esas de presentar hijo? —la mujer se quejó con su descendiente—. Hola querido mi nombre es Casandra, es un gusto saber que al menos alguien es capaz de aguantar al gruñón de mi hijo._

_—Mamá… —la aludida solo sonrió ante la queja del gemelo. Mu estaba ruborizado, muchas cosas estaban presentándose ese día, un nuevo noviazgo, y ahora encontrase con la madre de su nuevo novio._

_—Eres una lindura —Casandra se enterneció de Mu quien la miraba tímidamente, aún sostenido del brazo del gemelo—. De verdad no entiendo cómo estás con mi hijo, si podrías tener a cualquier, se ve que eres muy dulce._

_—¡Mamá! —Kanon gruñó._

_—Lo ves, es muy mal humorado._

_Mu estaba desconcertado, veía a la jovial madre de su novio, quien poseía un carácter muy avasallador en su opinión. Mu decidió finalmente hablar._

_—Lo amó, por eso quiero estar a su lado._

_—Esa es una buena respuesta, encajarás bien en esta familia querido Mu._

_El leve rubor que había estado desapareciendo poco a poco amenazó nuevamente las mejillas de Mu. Aunque eso no impidió que diera las más sinceras gracias._

_—Gracias a usted señora Casandra._

_La progenitora del gemelo sonrió una vez más—. Es un buen chico, no lo lastimes —la madre habló más duramente esta vez dirigiéndose a su hijo—. Estoy segura que tu padre también lo hubiese aprobado. Kanon solo asintió, él creía lo mismo, y aunque su padre ya no estuviera con ellos sabía que lo hubiera apoyado._

—Cualquiera pensaría que lo quieres más a él que a mí madre.

Ambas personas se habían volteado a ver a Kanon.

—Como haces para adivinar querido hijo.

Kanon resopló, su madre nunca cambiaría. Dejó de lado el humor negro de su progenitora para centrarse en su amado novio, Mu traía un suéter de color verde que él mismo le había regalado para su primero mes juntos, y que para opinión del gemelo hacia resaltar exquisitamente los ojos jades del tibetano. Con paso presuroso se acercó al sofá donde estaban ambos y beso sin descaro al joven.

Una vez que Kanon hubo cesado el contacto, beso suavemente la frente de Mu.

—Y después yo soy la descarada.

—Yo solo aprendí de ti madre.

—Sin vergüenza…nada más —Kanon le sacó infantilmente la lengua a su madre. Mu todavía estaba jadeando del sorpresivo beso que le fue dado, Kanon solía actuar, sin importar mucho donde estuvieran, en un comienzo había sido bochornoso, pero acabó acostumbrándose.

—Este muchacho no me tiene respeto —la mujer miró al gemelo con falsa indignación.

—Igual te quiero madre.

—Tonto, mejor me voy, para que puedan disfrutar un tiempo a solas antes de la cena —Casandra les guiño un ojo a ambos antes de abandonar el comedor.

Esperaron a que la mujer se hubiera marchado del todo antes de empezar a hablar. Mientras tanto Kanon se sentó en donde estuvo su madre.

—Te extrañe —fue lo primero que pronunció Kanon,

—No estuvimos separados por mucho tiempo.

—Cada momento lejos de ti, es una tortura.

Mu rio, sabía que su novio podía ser un exagerado, pero también adoraba escuchar las dulces palabras que solían salir de sus labios.

—Eres muy cursi.

—Solo porque eres tú —Kanon volvió a besar a Mu, quien gustoso recibió los labios del gemelo. Kanon con un brazo tomó posesivamente la cintura del tibetano, quien solo dejó llevar. Kanon sabía que no estaba bien sobrepasarse con Mu estando donde su abuela, pero…, era más fuerte lo que sentía por su joven estudiante. El impulso del beso se volvió más intenso, Kanon obligó a Mu a dejarle vía libre abriendo sus labios para dejar que su lengua traspasará su cavidad bucal, con ansias buscó la propia lengua de Mu y jugó largamente con ella. El gemelo aumento el agarre en su cintura e hizo recostar levemente en el sofá a Mu, esto provocó una leve alerta en el de cabellos lavanda. Quien con cierta renuencia y dificultad interrumpió el beso para encarar al gemelo.

—Ka-anon —solo recibió como respuesta otro beso y unas leves caricias sobre su espalda por parte de la mano libre del gemelo—. Kanon…

—Lo sé Mu, solo déjame un momento más.

—Pero yo…

—Todavía no estás listo y este es no es el momento —un nuevo beso invadió los labios de Mu—. Solo un poco más…

—Vaya con lo que se encuentra uno, podrían ser más cuidadosos e ir a una habitación.

Mu reconoció de inmediato la voz, y más que rápido se apartó del gemelo.

—Milo no es lo que tu…

—¿Ah no? —Milo arqueo una ceja.

—No, nosotros…

—No necesito explicaciones Mu, solo que deberían tener más cuidado en donde…, —Milo dudó un poco en el uso de sus palabras—, expresan su amor, al menos en la forma, de haber sido otra persona, hubiera sido otra la historia.

—Más te vale no hacer comentarios de esto Milo —Kanon recién se veía incorporándose.

Milo sonrió manipuladoramente. —Solo si tu reconsideras lo de los exámenes.

—Milo…

—Una por otra —la sonrisa de Milo se hizo aún más grande al ver gruñir a su primo, sabía que este accedería aunque lo haría de mala gana.

—Como quieras, pero no se las haré fácil. El próximo examen será más difícil.

—Con eso me basta.

—Eres un manipulador.

—Lo sé.

—¿A qué viniste?

Milo observó de reojo a Mu quien desviaba la mirada avergonzado, sabía que su amigo era muy tímido en algunos aspectos todavía. No quería incomodarlo más.

—La abuela me envió a preguntarles si querían tarta de piña antes de la cena.

Kanon suspiro. —¿Solo por eso nos interrumpiste?

Milo se encogió de hombros. —¿Van a querer o no?

—Iremos enseguida.

Milo les asintió. —No tarden demasiado, la abuela los estará esperando —después de aquello el griego menor se marchó.

Kanon se desvió a mirar a Mu y volvió a besarlo sorpresivamente.

—¡Kanon!

—Te quiero.

—Eres un tonto en ocasiones —Mu rio, cuando comenzó el noviazgo con Kanon jamás se imaginó aquel lado infantil de su pareja, pero lejos de molestarlo solo le hizo amarlo aún más. Y la navidad solo hacía aún más especial los bellos momentos que estaban viviendo juntos.

—Será mejor que nos levantemos y vayamos por la tarta, sino se acabará.

Mu le asintió en acuerdo, con Saga y Milo seguramente quedaría muy poco para cuando ambos llegaran.


End file.
